1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shipping delicate objects such as glass in a box and providing adequate cushioning to increase the probability that the delicate object will not be damaged or broken during shipment of the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Different methods of packaging are known in the prior art but these all have flaws that do not insure that a delicate object such a glass or ceramic drinking container will not be broken during shipment. One method is bubble wrapping. A second method is to fill the box with styrofoam pellets. A third method is to inflate cushions with air and fill the box with inflated cushions around the object. There are problems with each of these methods.
Bubble wrapping is time consuming and the object can still move within the box during shipment. Styrofoam pellets are messy and leave a mess at the destination when the box or package is opened. The use of inflated cushions does not secure the item in the box and therefore, does not isolate the item by a sufficient amount to avoid it moving in the box and breaking during shipment.
There is a significant need for an improved packaging material to prevent the delicate object from bouncing around and breaking when the box containing the delicate item is shipped.